1. Field of the Invention
The present application relates generally to storage of records. More specifically, the present application relates to coordinating employee records with version history and transition ownership.
2. Description of the Related Art
Records enable and support a company's work to fulfill its mission. Every organization, including Federal agencies, must address well-defined objectives that add value, either by achieving the organization's goals or by reducing costs. Since records contain information, a valuable resource, it is essential to take a systematic approach to the management of records.
Records managers use a records management engine and infrastructure tools to create e-records that enable business management applications. Records managers also add the benefits of e-records management to business applications, provide a single and consistent records management platform with extensive record keeping capabilities for both electronic and physical information assets, and help meet government and industry requirements for formal records management.
Records management is also used in human resources departments within companies to track personal and professional information of the company's employees. However, employees join and leave companies at a frequent pace. In most cases, when an employee leaves a company, most information, including ownership records and resources, associated with that employee are removed from the company's employee records. In such an event, the company may lose vital information that may have been associated between the employee and the position the employee occupied.